A Midsummer's Nightmare
by cassiehamstergal
Summary: Calissa lives a simple life. Well, she did, until the Volturi decided to turn her world upside down. Now begins a struggle of fear, hatred and longing, which can only end in disaster. Can Calissa escape this rather drastic turn of events? Or will she be sucked into a world of darkness and deceit, for all eternity.
1. Chapter 1 - Birthdays and Blood

A Midsummer's Nightmare

Chapter One -Birthdays and Blood

The echoing chimes of a grandfather clock rung through the lively halls of D'Avanio mansion, announcing the hour of 11pm to the many noble and dignified party guests attending that night. Aristocrats of Volterra and its surrounding cities in Tuscany were gathered to celebrate the birthday of young Lady D'Avanio, who was to turn 16 in an hour. The nobles were also attending the party to show support to Lord D'Avanio; his intentions were to rise up against the Volturi, a "family" that had ruled over the people of Volterra for centuries. He, and the majority of the upper class in Tuscany, felt that it was time to rebel against their supernatural tyrants and restore power to human families of nobility. The festive function was to be the instigation of a political war between the humans and vampires of Tuscany.

At the final chime, Lady D'Avanio slowly made her way down the wide staircase that led into the great hall, holding her dainty head high. She was the most beautiful girl in the room, with her flowing pink ball gown and curled golden hair held up in silk ribbons with a silver tiara on top. Gasps and sighs of admiration filled the room, as she took her father's arm and was led to the ball room. Lord D'Avanio leaned in and whispered, "Natalina, you look most elegant."

"Thank you father," she murmured softly.

"But I would really rather the dress not be so revealing, it's not entirely appropriate for a lady of your age," he scolded.

"Oh pa, I'm sixteen now," she protested haughtily, "I can wear what I like. Besides, it's the 18th century for heaven's sake!" His only response was to roll his eyes and _humpf_ disapprovingly.

Natalina glanced around and caught the eye of her handmaid, Calissa serving punch to the guests, and smiled kindly to her. Over the years, they had become best friends due to their closeness in proximity and age, although Calissa was a year and a bit older. Calissa returned the smile and proceeded to hand a glass of the spiced wine to a guest.

"Well! If it isn't the slave girl Calissa" sneered Euric Ronaldio, a nobleman from the south of Volterra who took every opportunity he could to torment Calissa. He swaggered his way over to her, obviously inebriated. A sick feeling swirled in Calissa's stomach; she cast her eyes down and mumbled a nervous "good evening, sir."

"Well it was," he slurred, "until I saw they let filth like you into the house." Hurt and hatred boiled in Calissa. She looked straight into his eyes and said "I'll have you know, _sir_, that I have worked for this house for four years, so the fact that you find it surprising to find me here tonight makes me worry for your current state of mental health. Perhaps you should leave while there's still blood in your alcohol stream." She knew she had stepped too far, but her malice towards him had been festering for a while now, and she found the look of shocked fury in his eyes rather satisfying.

"How… how _dare _you!" He threw his arms up in anger, and intoxicated, caught the side of the punch bowl. Calissa's indignation dissolved into humiliation as the wine spilled over her and stained her dress. It was the only one she had ever owned, and she struggled not to cry at its ruin. Natalina rushed over and shouted at Euric. "Leave this house or I shall have you escorted off the premises," she threatened. "There now" she comforted Calissa, holding her hand. "I'll get you a new dress, don't you worry. Come on. I'll just be a minute daddy!" she called and they went upstairs.

"Ready… ok, open your eyes!" squealed Natalina. Slowly, Calissa opened them and gazed into the large standing mirror in front of her. She saw a beautiful stranger in a purple and blue dress with a low-cut, tight bodice that fanned out into a loose, pleated skirt. The dress was an old one from Natalina's closet, but it fitted Calissa's small body perfectly. However, it was not the dress, but Calissa's face that was most surprising. Natalina had spent a good half an hour curling and tying Calissa's dark brown hair in an intricate bun, allowing curls of hair to frame the side of her face, which was powdered to hide her tanned skin colour – the sign of a working class citizen. Natalina had also generously adorned Calissa with beautiful lipstick, eye shadow and jewellery that allowed Calissa's ethereal beauty to easily surpass all others, even Natalina's. It was 10 minutes to 12pm when she finally finished the make-over. However, she was not jealous of Calissa, but rather excited that the two now looked like sisters. She wanted to share her accomplishment with her party guests, to prove that beauty is not only a gift to those of nobility. "Okay," she said, " I will go downstairs and re-disperse myself in the party, then at the stroke of midnight get everyone in the hall to watch you walk downstairs, as I did. Trust me; people will faint at the sight of you".

Calissa smiled, "I think you're exaggerating. I'm just a servant. There's no need to make such a fuss," but Natalina would not be swayed, and eventually Calissa gave in and agreed. Clapping her hands in excitement, Natalina left the room and went downstairs. Calissa sat on the bed and waited for midnight. Five minutes later, the clock struck 12 and she stood up and nervously headed to the hallway. The house had fallen silent, which only added to her tension, making her movements awkward as she pictured the Italian nobles waiting impatiently in the hall. What she saw was entirely different.

She stood frozen at the top of the stairs. The smell was the worst; blood, balefulness and burning – the stench of death itself. It stuck in her nose, forcing its way down her throat, making her want to retch. Dead bodies littered the floor of the mansion, red stains to big that no marble could be seen; only more blood. Every victim was dead, each body with horrifying wounds to the neck. The front doors were blasted open and hung on their hinges, so it looked as if some hellish creature had burst in and killed everything on site. Movement caught Calissa's eye; a dark flash in the corner of her vision. Her head snapped down to the right. A man stood in the doorway leading to the ball room. He had short, flicked hair that was light brown, but appeared to shine golden in the light. He was tall and well built, around 6 foot 3 inches tall. His skin was tanned, like hers, but his face appeared pale, probably due to the thick, wet blood smeared across his mouth. Calissa did not notice any of that, though. Her eyes were locked with his. They were _terrible_, but beautiful - like the rest of him - flashing crimson as her stared at her. She thought he must have been an angel. One fallen far from grace. Two strongly contrasting emotions fought for dominance inside her. Instinctual fear made her want to scream and run far away, to hide from his sanguine gaze, but a strange and curious longing urged her to move closer, to feel him, _hold_ him. As a result, she stood rooted to the spot, unable to flee or move at all.

The following events happened so fast, Calissa was unable to determine the order in which they occurred. The man's red lips parted slightly, as if to speak or ask something. At the same time, a dark flash raced towards her from the other end of the hallway, and a figure appeared behind her, pulling her hair sideways painfully and exposing her neck. "Felix, no!" the man said in a forceful, panicked tone. Calissa felt cold breath on her neck and a slight brush of something sharp on her skin. It was then that she eventually found her voice and screamed, although she realised there was little point in the action – she was as good as dead anyway. The sensation on her neck disappeared, however, at the man's exclamation. The grip on her hair did not loosen though, and she felt single strands of hair being ripped individually from her scalp. This and the trauma of the entire situation brought tears to her eyes, although she refused to cry in front of these murderers.

"What, Demetri? You want her for yourself?" asked the figure, Felix. Demetri walked up the stairs, but at the speed of someone sprinting, and stood at eye-level with Calissa even though he was a step below her. His face inches from hers, he asked "What is your name, girl?"

"Calissa" Her voice was strong and unbroken, even though her whole body was shaking. Demetri seemed impressed by her bravery, though he gave no outward indication of any other emotion.

"What house are you of?"

"None," she replied, "I am a servant of the D'Avanio house. Otherwise, I have no family." Her lip trembled as she thought of Natalina, wondering if she was alive, doubting the possibility.

"She's lying" growled Felix. "No servant could afford her clothes." She tried to explain why she was wearing the dress, but the vampire hissed and pulled tighter on her hair, yanking her head sideways.

"Please!" She cried. "Check the guest list – You'll not find a Calissa. My lady gave me this dress and jewellery to wear for tonight, as my previous outfit was ruined. It's on the floor of her bedroom!"

Demetri turned and inspected the bedroom, then came back to the hallway, all in one fluid action.

"It's true" he reported.

"So, we kill her anyway" shrugged Felix, still gripping her.

"But Aro sent us to dispose of the rebelling nobles; our quarrel is not with her." Demetri's voice sounded desperate… almost pleading. Why would he bother defending Calissa? It took away some of the fear she had for him, though she was still terrified for her life.

Felix scoffed "We killed the other servants. Besides, she smells so _sweet_, and wrapped up all nicely too." He leaned in and touched his lips to her neck, drinking in the scent of crushed pine and spice and intoxicatingly sour fear. She shivered and stiffened, her body shrieking out against the horror. She was about to die. He would have killed her right then, but a low, rich growl resonated through the hallway. It was demanding, dominating, aggressive, with a very slight undertone of lust. Felix looked disbelievingly at its source, and as slow as a human, released his hold on Calissa, stepping back from her. She would have fallen forward if Demetri hadn't stepped forward and held her shoulders. He looked into her face, smiling, and said "Now, what shall we do with you?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Forest of Fear

A Midsummer's Nightmare

Chapter Two - Forest of Fear

Calissa was led out of the mansion, her wrists held behind her by Demetri. As they passed the ball room, she glanced in and saw the body of Lord D'Avanio sprawled in the centre of the room, his entire neck ripped open. Her breath caught. The D'Avanios had shown her nothing but kindness, taking her in at 13 when the rest of her family was killed by the plague and giving her food, shelter and a life of relative comfort. As a lowly servant, Calissa had little to do with the politics of nobles, but she knew of Lord D'Avinos intentions to rebel against the Volturi. She thought this was not reason enough for him to deserve his fate, and for that she could never forgive her captors. She also spied the rim of a pink dress hidden behind the Lords body. She winced, confirming the death of Natalina. For a second Calissa thought she saw the material move, but then her view was obscured as she exited the front doors of the mansion, never to return again. Thinking back longingly, she wished she could go to her room on the 4th floor and retrieve her bag from under her bed. Although it was empty, as Calissa lacked any small luxuries that other women would carry, the bag was her only possession and she cherished it; Natalina had given it to her on her 16th birthday last year.

Tears sprung in her eyes as she remembered fondly the times she had shared with her Lady. When Calissa first joined the staff of the D'Avanios, she disliked Natalina intensely, believing she was just another air-headed noblewoman borne of luxury, with no idea of how the real world works. Admittedly, Calissa was also quite jealous of Natalina's good looks. However, soon Calissa found her first impressions of the young Lady were ignorant and wrong; even from a young age Natalina had been kind, caring, intelligent, and fiercely loyal to her friends. This was demonstrated tonight when she defended Calissa, an inferior citizen, against the noble Euric Ronaldio, risking her reputation in doing so. It was one of the many kind things she had done for Calissa over the years of their friendship. Her death hit Calissa hard, making her stumble.

An angry hiss from Demetri snapped Calissa out of her silent reverie and back to the present. She looked around, confused. He appeared to be leading her through a forest, so it must have been the one outside the mansion, where Lord D'Avanio would spend afternoons hunting. Sometimes Natalina would join him and drag Calissa along too. Because of this, she knew of the small trail they were on, and that if you followed it far enough easts it would lead you outside Volterra tower, near the rear gate of the citadel. Panic welled up inside Calissa as she realised she was being taken to the very fortress of the Volturi. Fear clouded her mind, black inky tendrils poisoning every thought until she saw nothing but the bloody death that awaited her.

"NO!" she screamed, and planted her feet in the ground, struggling against Demetri. Her efforts brought her nothing but bruised, swollen wrists, as his hold was like iron. She continued to fight, despite the pain, pushing and pulling her wrists, shaking her fevered head like a deer in the jaws of a mountain lion. Demetri could have easily just carried on walking normally with her, but he feared she would break her wrists or otherwise injure herself, so he let go. She took off faster than he thought a human woman could, sprinting in the direction of the mansion. He let her go. She would need the head start. Felix jumped out of the shadows, looking curiously at his comrade.

"Go on ahead, we'll catch up."

"Why are you bothering with her, she's more effort than she's worth," sighed Felix, obviously bored and exasperated by Demetri's efforts.

"I find her… intriguing. Seriously, go on. I won't take long."

Felix hesitated, doubting his friend would be able to restrain from killing the girl for more than a night. Then, with a look of amusement on his face, turned and made for the tower. Demetri faced the direction Calissa had gone and took in a deep, steady breath.

Her face in his head, he whispered, "Ready or not," and started toward the mansion.

"Here I come."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Mourning

Running through the forest, Calissa heard nothing but the sound of her ragged breathing, and the ripping of her dress as she struggled off the unbeaten track. To gain ground, she had decided to cut through the trees in order to reach the mansion and hide among the dead until morning came, when the monsters of Volterra were forced to retreat underground for the day. After all, even children knew that vampires burn in sunlight and must sleep in coffins until the safety of the night returns. Once she was free of danger, Calissa would leave a note of warning with Maria Santino, the village healer, before fleeing south to the city of Viterbo to stay with distant relatives on her mother's side, who had offered her some support when her parents had died. Then, she could forget about this nightmare.

Slowing, she saw the mansion looming ahead through the trees. As she stopped for a moment to catch her breath, Calissa felt a cold drop of rain land on her cheek and trickle down her face, like a tear fallen from the inky black sky above. Gathering her strength, Calissa silently edged around the estate, approaching the rear. She walked up the old stone steps, through the back door, and into the kitchen, hearing nothing but the steady downpour of the summer storm. Removing her left shoe (the other had come off during her flight from the forest) she padded softly through the empty kitchen and into the dining hall. Once again, the stench of death hit her, forcing her to resist the urge to stop and gag. The smell of rot and decay had started to permeate through the room, along with a hint of something akin to acid. Moving from the dining area, Calissa crept over to the hallway leading to the ball room, stepping over the corpses of servants and nobles alike, some with faces so mutilated they were unrecognisable.

If it hadn't been pouring with rain, and if Calissa hadn't been so preoccupied with thinking of a place in the mansion to hide, she would have heard it a lot sooner. As it was, she was halfway through the hallway – a few arms' lengths from the ball room – when she detected the wet, ripping sound of tearing flesh. Instantly she froze, hackles raised and pupils wide. The sound stopped. Carefully, she inched forward and peered into the ballroom. The site she saw was grotesque; it was as if a battle had taken place, and Calissa's side had been fatally outnumbered. A hard lump coagulated in her throat as she saw the remains of Natalina stretched out beside her father, a beautiful pale ghost covered in gore. Her blue, lifeless eyes gazed blankly into the void. A gaping hole spread from her jawline to mid-chest, but there was little blood gushing from the wound, as if she had been nothing more than a paper doll ripped apart by some angry toddler and left discarded on the floor. Greif and anguish replaced any previous fear, or even common sense, in Calissa, and she rushed toward the lifeless body of her friend. Tears spilling over, she screamed towards the heavens, her mournful misery drowning out the storm. A silent killer watched emotionless from the shadows.

Demetri skulked through the trees, moving slower than usual. There was no rush; it was obvious the girl would go back to the mansion. Her sweet scent was thick in the air, along with the invigorating smell of rain, so there was no need to even use his power. But he did. For some reason, he found it comforting to have her image in his mind; to feel where she was at all times; to know he was getting closer with each step. He wanted to savour the sensation, hence his slow pace. He was worried, too. He knew who was left waiting for her at the estate. He wanted to keep hold of her, so he would be able to sense when she died, and not have to discover her dead, drained body. Demetri was unsure why the image disconcerted him so, but it did.

It started to rain. Though, as a vampire temperature never affected him, even as a human Demetri had enjoyed the sensation of rain, and the lineament had stayed with him even after "death". The sudden opening of the heavens bolstered his emotions, making him laugh musically into the night. Using nothing but the thread of Calissa's consciousness, he sped toward the D'Avanio mansion.

The shadow soon grew bored, as it did with most things, of the girl's laments. It stepped into the light, revealing a translucent figure of 6 foot with black, shoulder-length hair and youthful features. His eyes were not young, though. His eyes were deep red and cavernous with age, showing no emotion whatsoever. He ghosted forward so that he was but a few meters behind Calissa, and though he made no sound at all, his presence and emptiness was so _vast _that Calissa sensed the movement. She sniffed, straightened her spine, and turned to face him. There was no fear in her face, no sadness or resentment. Her tears were as dry as her best friend's corpse. There was no emotion left in her eyes, save for calm acceptance. Two empty pairs of eyes stared at each other, waiting.

"Marcus."

The voice came from the main hall, and contained in that one word was an odd mix of threat, apprehension, submission and respect. The voice was familiar. Calissa identified it as Demetri's. Her eyes narrowed. _He _was the very reason she was in this mess; if he'd have just killed her, they'd be on their merry way and she would have been spared this cursed torment. Now she would be killed and mutilated by this _demon_, Marcus, and her soul will never find peace.

Marcus, however, did not attack Calissa. He looked at Demetri closely. Then his gaze shifted to the girl, then back to Demetri. He sighed and something seemed to soften in his eyes, as if he was looking fondly at a long-forgotten memory.

"So you're taking her back to the castle," the ancient one remarked, rather admonishingly.

"Yes," answered Demetri, before casing his eyes down respectfully. "That is, if you were to allow it, Marcus."

"And you _don't _intend to feed on her, or have anyone else do the same?" He questioned.

Demetri looked back up at his superior and answered immediately, "I don't think so, no."

Marcus breathed out quickly, the closest sound he would ever make to a chuckle, and commented, "Aro will not be pleased. Return to him. Our work here is done." He turned to look at Calissa for the final time, and disappeared out the front door.


End file.
